


Неспящие в Нурменгарде

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Кто-то приходит к аколитам по ночам.





	Неспящие в Нурменгарде

**Author's Note:**

> Возможный ООС всех. Текст не пропагандирует магический алкоголизм. Наверное.

Абернети не спалось. Вечернее собрание закончилось поздно; все много говорили, спорили (разумеется, сохраняя достоинство) и делились самыми смелыми планами. Кроме того, Гриндельвальд представил присутствующим новых сторонников и поручил Абернети провести для них экскурсию по замку. Очень почетная миссия. Хотя несколько раз они все-таки немного заблудились, новички, кажется, ничего не заметили. Через несколько дней, после заключительной беседы с Гриндельвальдом и мисс Голдштейн, они смогут присоединиться к остальным и поселятся здесь. Всегда приятно пообщаться с умной и целеустремленной молодежью. Особенно когда она так внимательно тебя слушает. 

Абернети улыбнулся и налил себе огневиски. Выглянул в окно и немного полюбовался ночным полетом обскура на фоне Альп и необыкновенно яркой луны, какая бывает только в августе. Наконец, лег в постель и открыл томик шотландской поэзии. Чтение помогало отвлечься от тревожащих мыслей, которые все еще мучили его: о том, что он оставил позади, и о том, чем ему это грозит.

Абернети унесся душой к зеленым холмам и вересковым пустошам, как вдруг за стеной послышался глухой шум. Кто-то невнятно вскрикнул. Потом что-то, похоже, кинули в стену. Абернети замер со стаканом в руке. Еще один удар. Какая-то возня. Его разбирало любопытство: что же там такое происходит? Может быть, нужна его помощь? Вдруг кто-то проник в замок и сейчас расправляется с его коллегами? Но защитные чары делали невозможным само обнаружение Нурменгарда! 

А вдруг это пришли _за ним_? Воображение рисовало суровых людей в шляпах и плащах, с угрожающе выставленными вперед палочками. Во главе — сама Серафина Пиквери, темные глаза пылают гневом. Явилась прямо из его кошмарных снов... Бред. В любом случае, главная цель — совсем не он. Однако с него могут начать... Нет, это невозможно. Гриндельвальд уже давно разобрался бы с незваными гостями. 

Размышления Абернети прервал поток яростных ругательств на немецком — языка он не знал, но по интонации понял, что неспящий скорее не напуган, а чрезвычайно недоволен. Он уже собирался вмешаться — как минимум чтобы призвать нарушителя спокойствия к порядку, — как вдруг в коридоре раздался истошный крик. Раньше Абернети никогда не слышал, чтобы мужчины так кричали (из эстетических соображений он избегал применять Круциатус, хотя и не отрицал его эффективности). Он на секунду оцепенел, а затем осторожно подошел к двери и прислушался. Тишина. Возможно, спасать уже некого. Стоит ли тогда подвергать свою жизнь бессмысленному риску? К тому же, если бы кричала женщина... например, Винда... или Куини... Тогда он, конечно, не стал бы выжидать. Он бы тут же бросился на помощь. Да.

Он вернулся в постель и постарался убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не произошло. Наверное, это просто Нагель и Краффт опять повздорили из-за методов вербовки сторонников или вопросов чистоты крови. И даже если кто-то из них оказался настолько убедителен, что его оппонента утром не досчитаются на общем собрании, его, Абернети, это совершенно не касается. На всякий случай он ласково погладил и положил под подушку бутылку огневиски. С ней почему-то всегда спалось спокойнее.

Утром Абернети украдкой поглядывал на Краффта. Тот казался чуть бледнее и мрачнее обычного. Но Краффт в принципе всегда выглядел так, словно его одолевали тяжелые мысли или какое-то хроническое заболевание, не позволяющее наслаждаться простыми радостями. Остальные даже не заикались о странном ночном шуме. Поэтому и Абернети не стал задавать вопросы. В конце концов, он здесь совсем недавно — может быть, еще не знает о некоторых обычаях.

Следующая ночь принесла совсем не летнюю прохладу, затяжной дождь и грозу. В этот раз Абернети обошелся без поэзии родного края — хватило пары глотков огневиски. Внезапно он почувствовал сквозь сон, что рядом кто-то есть. _Они_ пришли за ним! Попытался нащупать палочку, но вместо этого в панике схватил припрятанную под подушкой бутылку, вскочил, путаясь в одеяле, замахнулся... И ударил в пустоту.

— Осторожнее с ценным продуктом. Он тебе еще понадобится — впереди много бессонных ночей...

Абернети заозирался в полутьме. Откуда шел этот глуховатый насмешливый голос?..

— Такой же ошалевший вид у тебя был, когда вы с ним прибыли сюда из Америки. Никак не можешь привыкнуть к новой обстановке?

Вот оно, в дальнем углу... Смутная фигура. Абернети наконец удалось схватить палочку.

— Люмос!

В углу вздохнули. И тут Абернети подумал, что с огневиски пора завязывать.

— Ты?..

— Как сказать... По большей части, думаю, да.

— Но ты же...

— Ага. И, собственно, поэтому я здесь.

Кролл — или тот, кто хотел им казаться — выглядел точно так же, как неделю назад, когда на глазах у Абернети и остальных аколитов его поглотило созданное Гриндельвальдом пламя. Щегольски одет, подтянут, идеально причесан — но при этом никаких повреждений. Однако Абернети было нелегко провести. Если перед вами кто-то, кого здесь быть никак не должно...

— Ревелио!

Ничего не произошло.

— Оборотное зелье я тоже не пил. Расслабься, я ненадолго.

— Ты предвестник... моей смерти?

— Меньше читай готические романы. Наоборот. Если тебе хватит ума прислушаться ко мне, ты протянешь еще... лет семьдесят.

— Неплохо. Кажется, я понял... Ты — мстительный дух?

— Зачем же так грубо? Но отчасти ты прав. У нас это называется _юрэй_. Впрочем, благодаря моему происхождению я также мог бы стать _драугом_ , но, к счастью, не стал, а то, увидев меня, ты бы сейчас визжал на весь Нурменгард. Японская эстетика мне ближе.

— Но что тебе нужно от меня? Кролл, я же почти тебя не знал!

— И поэтому тебе повезло. В отличие от Краффта. Того я собираюсь навещать регулярно. Дело в том, что он отчасти виноват в том, что случилось со мной. Донес до сведения Гриндельвальда кое-что, чем я не планировал делиться. Теперь будет расплачиваться.

— Это _он_ вчера?..

— Да, это он. Сожалею, что тебе пришлось это слышать. Кстати, вынужден предупредить, что я собираюсь навещать также мисс Розье. Разумеется, только в те дни, когда она не ночует у Гриндельвальда.

— А она... О...

— А ты не знал? Прости, не хотел тебя расстраивать.

— Но почему же ты не отомстишь самому Гриндельвальду?

— Его я оставлю напоследок. Мне необходимо как следует подготовиться. Сил пока еще недостаточно, но его сторонники так питательны, что скоро я обеспечу себе достаточную защиту — и тогда наша встреча состоится. У меня к нему есть послание... с твоей исторической родины, кстати.

— Ты был в Шотландии?

— Да. Нужно было повидаться кое с кем. Но что-то я слишком много болтаю... Совсем как при жизни, ха-ха.

— Прости, Кролл, но, по правде говоря, это тебя и сгубило. Ты задавал слишком много вопросов... Начальство этого не любит. Я бы тебя тоже убил, наверное!

— Зато ты вот знаешь, когда надо промолчать. Вас в МАКУСА хорошо дрессируют. Я вижу, ты занял мое место. И даже мою комнату. Кстати, под кроватью три бутылки неплохого сливового вина — наслаждайся. Не волнуйся, для меня это теперь не имеет значения. Я лишь хотел предупредить: постарайся здесь не задерживаться.

— Почему?

— Через несколько дней вы участвуете в организации одного масштабного мероприятия в Германии, верно? И у тебя там значительная роль? Прямо-таки ключевая? Так вот, шансов выбраться оттуда живым у тебя практически нет. Сейчас ты, наверное, думаешь, что он ценит тебя больше прочих. Возможно, это и так, но... Он всегда действует чужими руками. Ты погибнешь, и он произнесет над тобой торжественную речь (помнишь девушку в амфитеатре?), а затем найдет себе нового верного пса. Таких, как ты — восторженных неудачников, которые мечтают сделать в этой жизни хоть что-то значительное, — у него полно по всему миру. Извини за грубость, но это правда. Сам таким был когда-то.

— Но с чего ты взял, что все кончится... так?

— Гриндельвальд убил меня, но я успел передать кое-какие сведения... Вас ждет особенный прием. Скажем так, ваше появление не станет сюрпризом. Не думай, что немецкие авроры поведут себя так же глупо, как британские.

— А если я предупрежу его? Расскажу, что ты из мести пытаешься сорвать операцию, вносишь смуту, изводишь его сторонников?

— Ты можешь хоть сейчас рассказать ему — он не откажется от этой затеи. Слишком самоуверен. Успокоит тебя, и ты побежишь исполнять его приказы. На то, что здесь творится по ночам, ему плевать. Он, знаешь ли, тоже остается наедине со своими призраками, и к _ним_ даже я опасаюсь приближаться.

— За что он убил тебя?

Кролл усмехнулся.

— Это между нами, тебя не касается. Просто подумай, не променял ли ты одного хозяина на другого? А знаешь ли ты, зачем вообще был построен этот замок? Если вдруг у тебя есть какие-то иллюзии относительно твоей свободы. Не рассчитываю, что ты мне поверишь, но я чувствовал, что должен предупредить того, кто занял мое место.

Абернети пытался подобрать слова. Его переполняло возмущение. Как Кролл смеет являться ему таким наглым, таким... мертвым — после того, как его наказали за отступничество и глупые, неуместные вопросы! Но спросил он только одно:

— Как это было?.. Больно?

— Останешься с ним — узнаешь. Рано или поздно.

Кролл начал медленно таять в воздухе.

— Подожди! Я хотел спросить...

Абернети наконец сбросил оцепенение и вскочил с постели. Запнулся о томик стихов и чуть не упал.

— Кстати, к тебе гость.

На кровать Абернети с возмущенным писком шмякнулось что-то маленькое и шипастое.

— Узнаешь?

Существо дружелюбно открыло пасть, продемонстрировав ряды острых и тонких, как иголки, зубов. У Абернети тут же заныла шея. Очень знакомо.

— Прибился ко мне... Бедняга. Мне кажется, он не прочь встретиться со своим бывшим хозяином.

— Он... он тоже мертвый?

— Не могу сказать. С этими тварями все так сложно. Во всяком случае, он был очень мокрый и не дышал. Но я думаю, тебе с ним будет спокойнее. Это лучше, чем бутылка огневиски.

И Кролл исчез.

Абернети, шатаясь, подобрал книгу, бутылку и скомканное одеяло. Распахнул окно и посмотрел на силуэты гор в молочном тумане. Существо, урча, ткнулось ему в бок ледяным носом. Начинало светать.


End file.
